The Change Up
by Wholockian394
Summary: What if The Avengers, Loki, Anna and Pepper became teens again? Went to high school? What if Anna was suddenly English? Hmmm... Can they return their world back to what it was before it's too late? All will be revealed.
1. The Change

**The Change Up**

**Hiiii! Back with another story. Yay! I love you guys so much :) now then what can I say? Um… Exams coming… that's about it. Enjoy. **

**DISCLAMER: I own nothing -_- No suing me.**

**Ch1: The change**

It happened so fast. Everything around them changed so suddenly none of them saw it coming.

The Avengers along with Loki and Anna were fighting some Chitari that survived New York and had come for revenge. Or rather the Avengers with Loki were fighting them and Anna was off getting Civilians to safety. Suddenly a white light surrounded all of them and then it stopped

IOI

Anna woke up to her mother yelling up the stairs. "Anna get up! First day of your new school today"

"Awww Mum! Do I have to go? My bed is so warm and I won't know any one!" The 14 year old groaned back

"Oh don't be ridiculous. You'll know Natasha" Her mum said suddenly in her bedroom. Natasha was the Russian girl who lived next door to her in her new New York house. Her and her parents moved there three days ago. Anna Watson had spent the last three days unpacking her things after the move from England, one of the three days was spent sorting out her bed and putting up shelves for her books which she spent a day unpacking. The other day was spent unpacking clothes and toys.

"Anastasia Watson. Do not make me get your father." Her mother warned

"Ok ok I'm up." She said getting out of bed

"Get dressed then come down for breakfast. I made pancakes."

"Thanks mum. With squirt-y cream?"

"Of course." Her mom replied closing her door

Anna walked over to her wardrobe and took out her pink skinny jeans, favourite blue shirt that had the TARDIS door on and a grey guitarist jacket. She threw them on quickly and saw it was only 7:10. School didn't start for just under 2 hours. She sat down at her mirror and pulled out her makeup and curlers.

"Not gonna make too much of a fuss yet." She applied light makeup that matched her pale skin and put on pale pink blusher. The curled her blonde hair into soft curls and applied the pale pink lip gloss. Smiling at her reflection she put her contacts in.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna make too much of a fuss." Anna's older sister, Liliana, said standing at the door.

"This isn't too much of a fuss. It's just a bit of one." Anna replied turning to smile at her. "C'mon. I want pancakes"

Running down the stairs Anna saw her. "TASHA" she squealed and ran to the red head girl. They both giggled and hugged.

"Would you like some pancakes Natasha?" Anna's father asked.

"I'm ok sir. I've eaten. Oh Anna. I have your timetable. Good news. We have the same classes and we're in the same homeroom." Natasha beamed at her.

"Yes! Are there any cu…" Anna started then looked at her dad lowering his newspaper to raise an eyebrow at her. "Um… nice people in our classes?"

"Yea. There's my best friend Clint Barton. He's pretty cool. There's Bruce Banner too. He's so smart, kinda shy though… Oh and Pepper Potts. She's really nice. She always welcomes new students with a smile and hot cocoa. Seriously. She drags every new student off to the cafeteria and buys them a hot cocoa as a welcome."

"What about outside class?"

"Steve Rogers. He's such a gentleman, and there's Loki Odinson. I think you two would get along. He likes to read too. He doesn't have any parents though. Thor Odinson's dad adopted him when he was a baby after his mom and dad died in a house fire. He did have an older sister too who saved him but she died a couple days later from a chest infection from the smoke. Thor's nice too if a bit loud."

"Anyone I should be careful of?"

"Anthony Stark. He hits on everyone and since you have a cute British accent you will shoot to the top of his list. Pepper tries her best to keep him in line as his girlfriend. Oh and Mr Fury. He's the PE teacher and he is so strict even with the girls. It's awful. Oh then there's Darcy. She's the mean popular girl. Every school has one"

"Girls you should be going soon" Liliana spoke up.

Natasha looked at her watch. It was 8:30. "She's right. School starts in 30 minutes and it take 20 to walk there. That will give us 10 minutes to show you round."

Anna nodded and finished her half a pancake in one bite and ran to get her Lee Coopers on and her back pack with just her pencil case in. "Ok Nat, let's go" and they walked out the house together.

IOI

Half way to school there was the beep of a car and the girls looked to it.

"Hey Nat. You want a lift?"

"Sure Clint, if Anna can come too."

"Who?" Anna waved.

"She's new. Her first day. I told you about her on Sunday remember? I told you a new girl moved in next door to me and she's gonna go to our school."

"Ok whatever. Just get in" Clint said and the girls walked over.

"Good morning Natasha sweetie." Clint's mom smiled at her through the rear view mirror.

"Mornin' Mrs Barton"

"Who's your friend?"

"I'm Anastasia Watson. I do prefer Anna though."

"Woah! She's British!" Clint said suddenly

"Actually I'm English. Britain is an island made up of three countries, England, Scotland and Wales." Anna said to Clint and then dove into her bag and got out a book and started to read.

"Darn. She's a geek and a book worm."

"Wrong again Clint. A geek is someone who knows a lot about a particular movie, TV show, book or music band. You are trying to say I'm a nerd which is someone who knows a lot in general." Anna said not looking up from her book.

After that Clint was silent for the rest of the trip. After they got out of the car Anna felt guilty for what she did. "Clint, I'm sorry. I just… I can't help it. I'm just naturally smart like that. By the age of 7 I had read almost every book in my local library and to this day 7 years later I could give you a summary of what happened in every book. I'm sorry."

"Anna, I don't mind. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Do the same thing to Tony."

"Who?"

"Anthony" Natasha said leaning over to her and pointed him out walking towards them. "Say nothing yet" She advised.

"Clint, Nat. Who's the chick?"

Natasha was about to respond but Anna couldn't stop herself. "Girl Mr Stark. I am not a fluffy baby bird who will one day find her way onto your plate for Sunday dinner. I am a girl. Not a chick." She sniffed. "Are you wearing after shave?"

"Yep"

"Why? Your 14. There's nothing there. The average boy won't start shaving until 16 maybe 17, and let me tell you Stark. You are defiantly average." Anna started to walk away when Tony grabbed her wrist.

"No one talks to me like that. I don't care if you're a cute British girl."

"Obviously someone should. Also, as I have already told Clint, I'm English. Britain is an island made up of three countries, England, Scotland and Wales." Anna left Tony looking after her dumbfounded. A few people who watched the confrontation applauded her as she left and a pale boy with black hair and green eyes leant over to her.

"Nice job. That was long overdue."

**That was the first chapter. You like? If so review. Didn't like it? Review and tell me how to make it better. Until next time my dear readers! *Bows***


	2. The First day

**The Change Up**

**Back again :) so how's life? Good. New chapter! The plot thickens. Anyone think they know what happened? If so… DON'T SPOIL IT FOR ANYONE ELSE!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I only own Anna. I don't own her parents or her sister. Her parent's names I borrowed from Sherlock. Liliana is owned by my BFF.**

**Cppphapter 2: the first day**

Anna Watson stormed into school, Natasha Romanoff struggling to keep up with her. Natasha grabbed her arm as they walked passed a locker. "Anna stop. These are our lockers. Yours is between mine and Pepper's."

As if on cue a strawberry blonde girl closed her locker. "Hi Tasha. Is this a new girl?"

"Yep. In all our classes. Well except Science. I just noticed that. You're in the first science class. Pep and I are in the second. You might still be moved up from the second class to first. First class is full of smarted people than second. Only reason Bruce isn't in first is cuz he didn't want to. Don't worry you'll be with Loki though." Natasha explained examining Anna's time table. Pepper smiled at Anna.

"What's your name?" Anna smiled and hugged her.

"I like you already. Everyone I've met today has asked someone else what my name is. It's like they think I can't talk. Anyway my name is Anastasia Watson. But I prefer Anna." Pepper hugged her back.

"Ok Anna." Pepper said giggling. "Would you like a hot cocoa?"

"I would love one. Maybe later though. I need to go see the Head Teacher first." She mumbled then seemed to realise what she had said. "Sorry. I mean Principle?" She said the last word slowly unsure if she was right.

"Oh Mr Fury? Good luck." Pepper said with a look that said she'll never see her again which got Anna worried.

"I thought Mr Fury was the PE teacher. That's what you told me." Anna said turning to Natasha.

"He is. He's also the principle. We better hurry. Or you'll get in trouble before you get settled in." Natasha said pushing her in the right direction.

IOI

Anna stood outside of an office which said on the door 'Principle Fury' in bold letters. Anna gulped and looked back to Natasha who had sat in a seat as far away as possible. Anna took a deep breath then knocked.

"Come in!" She heard a voice call. She opened the door and stepped inside. "Who are you?" The same voice asked. She turned around after shutting the door to see a big man sitting at a desk. He was about 3 times the size of Anna and it was probably all muscle. He was dressed all in black and, looking at his face, she realized why everyone was so scared of him. Covering one eye there was an eye patch which made him look like 10 times scarier.

"Anastasia Watson, sir. It's my first day? My parents said they got a letter saying I had to report to you first thing today." She explained trying to keep her voice steady and keep looking and the big, black man sitting across the desk.

"Ah yes. Please Miss Watson. Take a seat. It's just some admin. Now, here's a map of the school. Don't want you to be late because you got lost. Your locker number and combination. And finally a list of school rules. I hope your record is up held and you follow them." He said handing her things to her one by one.

Just as he finished talking there was another knock at the door. "Yes?" Fury called and Stark came in not even looking at who Fury was talking to.

"Sir I want to talk to you about that new girl. She made me look like an idiot just now. It's not fair." Just then Anna cleared her throat drawing Tony's attention to her.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Tony but in my defence you _were_ being an idiot. I am obviously a human not a farm animal." Anna said standing up. "Now if it's ok with you sir, I really should get to homeroom."

Fury only nodded at her and she moved to leave "You too Stark." He said. "Just because your father is Howard Stark doesn't mean you can come to me with every little problem you have with other students."

"Wait a minute. Your father is Howard Stark? _The_ Howard Stark?" Anna asked turning to look at Tony. "Of Stark Industries?"

"Yea. Why?"

"OMG I would kill to know Howard Stark. It would look so good if I got an internship there. I could get into any university I wanted then!" Anna said smiling. "Oh well. No point telling you that. You're not gonna help me. Not after this morning." Anna shrugged then left.

IOI

Anna sat in homeroom reading a book vaguely listening to Natasha and Pepper talking to Loki, Thor, and Steve after she had said hi. She jumped out of her skin when a perfectly manicured hand slammed onto her desk. She looked up into a pretty face hidden behind perfect make up and perfectly curled chestnut hair. "You're the one that showed up Tony earlier right? Nerd?"

"So what if I am?" She asked looking into brown eyes.

"You better watch your back, cuz I will get you back for it. Nobody shows up Tony. And you should learn that. Fast."

"Ah. Your Darcy I presume?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well done."

"Well let me just tell you that I don't care about your obsession with Tony Stark. Pepper knows what happened so, since she's his girlfriend and she congratulated me on it, said that he had been asking for something like that for a while, pardon me for ignoring your threats." Loki, Thor and Steve looked like they were ready to jump in and help her out at any minute but then their homeroom teacher walked in and everyone sat down.

"Ok class. We have a new student joining us today. Anastasia Watson. Welcome to Manhattan High School." Natasha leaned over.

"Miss Hill. Our math teacher." She whispered.

"Miss Romanoff. Something you would like to share with everyone?"

"No Miss Hill. I was just telling her what your name is and that you're her new math teacher." Tasha explained and sat back. Miss Hill started calling the register. Anna took a quick scan around the room making a quick mental note about everyone. Uncle Sherlock was a bit of a doof but he did know a lot about reading people. From a preliminary look at her homeroom class she could see that at least 3 people are having issues at home, 2 people were in love with each other bur hiding it from their friends and at least 7 people were in extra cred classes. One of them was Pepper but she was hiding it from Natasha. She shook it off and paid attention to Miss Hill. Everyone went back to what they were doing when she had finished so Anna went back to her book.

IOI

The rest of the day was a blur. Before she knew it she was on her way home with a bag heavier then should be legal and more homework than she care to think about. Both her English teacher, Mr Sitwell, and her history teacher, Mr Coulson, both gave her 300 word essays for Wednesday. Miss Hill gave her a worksheet on bearings and her science teacher, Dr Watson, (she groaned when she found out her _dad_ was her science teacher) gave her a 100 word essay due the next day.

At lunch she was nearly embarrassed by Darcy but she saw it coming and was able to dodge her leg and carry on to the table where she saw Clint, Natasha, Pepper, Steve, Loki, Thor, Bruce and ,unfortunately, Tony. S=as she sat Pepper handed her a hot cocoa and they all laughed, even Tony, as she told them about different cases her dad had gone on with Sherlock Holmes.

"Hi honey. How was school?" Her mum asked as she walked through the door.

"Fine. Wouldda been better if Dad hadn't embarrassed me."

"Oh honey. How did he embarrass you?"

"By being my science teacher. Everyone knew and he gave us a 100 word essay on the first day. Everyone is gonna turn on me!"

"Not necessarily. When's it due?"

"Tomorrow."

"Ah,,, I'll talk to him when he gets home. Better go do your homework." Annanodded and dragged her Dr Who 50th anniversary bag upstairs. She looked down and smiled remembering how Toney tried to claim he was a bigger Whovian than her and she proved him wrong very quickly. He didn't even know who played the doctor. She challenged him to name every doctor and he didn't know who played him before Christopher Eccleston. After that they became ok with each other. She shrugged and ran up the stairs to change into her homework clothes. An old, baggy shirt she drew all over and jogging trousers. She sat down at her desk and started to work. Science was easy. It was about Alkali Metals. English wasn't too bad since she had to right about 'Of Mice and Men'. History proved to be slightly harder. It wasn't her strongest subject. It was about the English Civil War and she had written half her essay, already hitting the 300 word minimum, when her mum called her.

"Anna! Phone for you!" Anna ran down stairs. She had given her number to all her friends but didn't expect them to call so soon.

"Hello?"

"Anna! Hello, how's school?" Anna couldn't stop herself beaming when she read that voice.

"Fine. Solved many cases lately?"

"The usual. What are you up to?"

"Well I was doing homework."

"Oh sorry but this is important and may save the lives of that boy band you like"

"Which one?" She asked sitting at the kitchen table worried. Her dad walked in and she waved him a 'keep it down' signal.

"The one with five boys."

"ONE DIRECTION?!"

"That's the one. Now Moriarty has them. What was their first hit?"

"What makes you beautiful."

"What is the name of their latest album?"

"Midnight memories. I swear Sherlock if you're keeping me from homework because you're doing a dumb internet quiz I'm gonna kill you."

"Ok I was joking. Your dad home?"

"Yea. Dad. Sherlock for ya! You visiting soon?"

"Don't know yet. We'll see."

"Ok bye!" After that Anna ran upstairs to finish her homework. In the end she had written a 500 word essay for her dad, a 1000 word essay for History and a 2000 word essay for English.

Just as she finished her mobile rang. She looked at it and saw a picture of Loki show up. "Hi Loki. Hows you?"

"Fine. You?"

"Yea I'm good. How many words did you write for science?"

"450. You?"

"500. Anyway sup?"

"Well my birthday is soon and I was wondering if you wanted to come to my party?"

"When?"

"Next Saturday"

"Plans?"

"Laser Quest then a party at my house and a sleep over. Don't worry you, Pepper and Natasha will be in a separate room to the rest of us." He said quickly.

"Sure. I'll ask my mum and dad. Text you when I know."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

After that Anna went downstairs for diner. "Hey dad. You're gonna love me and Loki tomorrow."

"Oh yea? Why's that?"

"For the homework, he's written 450 words and I've written 500."

IOI

It took forever, but Anna got her parents to agree to let her go to Loki's party.

_They said yes. I can come :) _she pressed the send button and not 2 minuteslater she got a reply

_Cool. Can't w8_

_Same. Were u w8ing by ur fone?_

_Maybe…_

_Lol. Cu 2moz_

_Kk cu 2morrow in science :)_

Anna smiled, plugged her earphones in and fell asleep listening to her music.

IOI

**So. How was that? Tell your friends. Get them to read too. I love feedback :) bye.**


End file.
